


Untouched

by samyazaz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Power Dynamics, Restraints, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for springinstep</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for springinstep

Merlin straddles Arthur's thighs, his thumbs pressed to the hollows of Arthur's hips, and grins down at him. His eyes shine gold as the pressure around Arthur's wrists tighten, though his hands never move.

The power in him never fails to steal Arthur's breath. He still isn't used to it, and isn't sure he'll ever be. The fact that Merlin -- clumsy, inept, ridiculous Merlin -- is someone who could kill a man with a glance makes something shiver and twist deep within Arthur's gut.

It's not fear. Arthur's never feared Merlin, not even the first time he saw those blue eyes swirl to gold and that incredible force hit him, knocking him out of the way of an assassin's arrow. If it's anything, it's admiration. Merlin is someone with the power to kill a man with a glance, and instead he uses it for good, to help, to heal.

And occasionally, when Arthur asks him -- when Merlin demurs, that slight smile pulling at his lips, until Arthur _begs_ him -- he uses it like this, to pin Arthur down and drive him mad.

The pressure on his wrists never yields, yet Merlin's lips move around a silent spell and another touch slides down the inside of Arthur's arms, an invisible caress. Arthur shudders beneath it. Already his chest is growing tight, his cock filling. Merlin sees it and smiles, but leaves it untouched.

He takes his time with it. His magic slides over every inch of Arthur's skin. He traces Arthur's myriad scars with a thoughtful expression, until Arthur wants to twist beneath him and snap, "They're healed, Merlin, so you can stop looking like I'm going to die right in front of your eyes." 

He holds his tongue because Merlin will allow no less, and lets him make his inventory. When the mood has passed, Merlin's smile returns, crooked and wicked, and his magic trails elsewhere, over Arthur's nipples and down to circle around the base of his cock. He doesn't touch him there, though, not yet. He always holds that off as long as he can.

It becomes a battle of wills between them, every time. Arthur grits his teeth and steels his determination and resolves to wait him out. Each time, he is determined. His patience will outlast Merlin's. He can take it, until Merlin's desire grows too much for him to resist, and he'll be the one to break their stalemate.

Each time, he thinks it. Each time, Merlin proves him wrong. In the end, Arthur always caves first, shuddering beneath Merlin's phantom touch, so hard he's aching. When desire is coiled so tight in his belly that it almost makes him feel sick, he'll finally break, and he'll beg, open and unashamed. He begs for Merlin, for his touch, for mercy. He begs for release, and only then will Merlin grant it, with his hands gripping Arthur's hips and his magic curled around Arthur's cock.

It never takes more than half a dozen strokes, and Merlin always releases his wrists at the last moment. He watches Arthur, his eyes shining and pleased, as he bows up off the bed and comes, untouched.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Untouched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017101) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
